


A New Home

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Adopted Omega [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Losts of Sex, M/M, Mating, Modern AU, Multi-orgasmic Foreplay, Oral Sex, Orgasams, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Protective Obi-Wan, Purring, True Mates, Werewolves, hurt anakin, nuzzling, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: Another challenge from Blazing_Darkness8000 words by the end of the month.Anakin was exiled from his pack when he presented as an Omega. After nearly five months alone, he literally stumbles into Alpha werewolf Obi-wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Adopted Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/gifts), [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts).



Anakin shivered with cold, drenched from the rain as he pulled his stolen jumper tighter around himself in a futile attempt to warm himself. It had been a mistake to leave the shelter of his ‘home’. But it hadn’t been raining when he’d left and he’d had no choice. He’d needed to scout the area to make sure he hadn’t drawn any unwelcome attention from the rogue wolves roaming the streets.

It had been almost five months since the Alpha Leader of his old pack had cast him out. All of the other pack Alphas were happily mated when he’d presented as an Omega, and none of them had wanted to deal with the ‘drama’ a shared mateship would bring. 

The solution had been simple, at least for the Alpha Leader and the rest of the pack. For Anakin, it had been terrifying. But with his Mother dead, there had been no one who had been willing to stand up for him. The rest of his old pack had either hated him or been too afraid to question their Alpha Leader. So he had been exiled and kicked out of the private gated community where the pack was located. He hadn’t even been allowed to pack his belongings. 

The Pack Alpha had decided that because he had been living with one of his most trusted wolves since his Mother died - because he hadn’t been trusted to live on his own - everything in the house belonged to his ‘guardian’. He’d been thrown out - after a vicious confrontation - with nothing but the clothes on his back. 

He’d been on his own, living among the homeless ever since - stealing and fighting everyday to survive. It was a lonely and depressing existence. But he had no other choice. Wolves who were cast out of their packs were seldom taken in by another. And as his former Alpha Leader had so often said, he was a worthless halfbreed. 

As he crossed the road, Anakin wiped away the water that dripped into his eyes - he refused to admit that he was crying - for the billionth time as he headed for the sheltered roof of a cafe to stand under until the rain stopped-- 

He wasn’t looking where he was going and slammed into a firm, muscled chest and staggered.

“Woah!”

Hands reached out, catching his shoulders to steady him. Anakin flinched, pulling away when he recognised the overpowering scent of Alpha werewolf. “I’m sorry!” He gasped out, beginning to hyperventilate as he cringed and tilted his head in submission, waiting for the strike he knew was coming.

The expected blow never came. Instead Anakin felt the Alpha’s arms wrap around him. His distressed whine and frantic struggles were ignored as he was pulled into a firm, but gentle embrace. 

“Calm down...” The Wolf’s voice whispered soothingly in his ear. “... It’s alright.”

He was fighting an internal war. His human mind continued fighting to escape, while his inner wolf calmed under the softly spoken reassurance and the gentle, soothing feeling of the Alpha’s pheromones flooding his senses. In the end, his body responded almost against his will. The hug was soft and comforting and the Alpha was warm and dry. And he was touch starved. 

Even before he’d been cast out, since his Mother died, there had been no one in his old pack who had cared for him. He and his Mother had been ‘strays’ his former Alpha Leader had taken in - well she had been accepted, he had only been tolerated because he was her son. Unlike his Mother, Anakin was only half wolf. His father had been human. So, in his old Alpha Leader’s eyes - and the rest of the pack’s - he had been worthless. His Mother had been the only one who had loved him. In the two years since her death, he had been utterly alone. 

This strange Alpha’s hug was the first time he had been shown any affection in almost three years. It had been so long that he hadn’t even known he had been craving human contact, all he knew was that it felt _so good_. Anakin closed his eyes, sobbing with relief as he leaned against his chest.

“That’s it...” Obi-wan smiled tightly as the terrified Omega calmed, unable to stop the concerned and protective surge that flooded him as he saw the young wolf’s reaction to a _simple hug_. Someone - possibly more than one someone - had hurt him in the past. “... You’re alright now.” 

He tightened his hold as he gently steered the trembling, rain soaked Omega to one of the tables outside the cafe away from the other diners. Then he sat down, pulling him onto his lap. The new position allowed the Alpha to hold him closer, making it easier to calm him properly. 

“I am Obi-wan Kenobi.” Obi-wan said, ignoring the curious looks from the other diners as he pulled back the hood of his jumper and gently ran his left hand through his wet, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. “Can you tell me your name?”

The feeling of the Alpha’s hand, carding slowly and softly through his hair was amazing. Anakin was still releasing half sobs as he whined, leaned his head back into his hand and pressed himself closer against his body, drinking in the warmth that seemed to radiate from him. “Anakin Skywalker...” He whispered through loudly chattering teeth, automatically answering his question. 

Smiling at the waiter who walked over to hand him a towel, Obi-wan nodded his thanks and returned his focus to the Omega on his lap. “What happened to you, Anakin?” He questioned, beginning to dry his dripping hair. It was obvious from his appearance that the young wolf was homeless and had probably been for some time. “Why are you on your own?”

“I was ... cast out.”

That quiet admission explained so much and the Alpha felt his heart break, “Why were you cast out?” Obi-wan had peeled off the wet jumper now, and was rubbing the towel over his arms to dry them. 

Anakin’s sobs had begun to fade, this time his head hung in shame when he answered the Alpha’s question. “I’m an Omega.” 

Obi-wan felt anger flash through him like a brush fire at the ashamed, barely audible answer - along with every other wolf in the cafe who had been listening in since the moment he sat down. He couldn’t help smiling at their reactions to Anakin’s plight as they all bristled and all but growled with fury. The only thing that stopped them from actually doing it, were the ‘normal’ humans in the cafe who were completely oblivious to what they were. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who cared.

There were only a few Alphas in the ‘group’ of wolves and he knew all three of them. 

Mace caught his eye from his table and mouthed very slowly and clearly. _“If_ **_you_ ** _don’t take him,_ **_I will_ ** _.”_

Padme and Bail, the other two Alphas, nodded as they silently agreed.

Somehow, just the _thought_ of being separated from Anakin _hurt_ and Obi-wan shook his head, smiling at the other Alphas as he mouthed back. _“That_ **_won’t_ ** _be necessary.”_

The Alpha took a deep breath, he had to be _very_ careful with what he said next. He needed to get through to the Omega, without making him think his concern was out of pity. All the other wolves were watching as Obi-wan gently shifted Anakin’s position on his lap so that he was sitting sideways and lifted his chin with his hand so he could see his face. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” He began, gently stroking his fingers along Anakin’s cheek. “No decent Alpha would throw out an Omega.” That was because Omegas were - supposed to be - treasured and protected.

“But I’m a halfbreed,” Anakin whispered, his head subconsciously turning into Obi-wan’s touch. He knew that other Omegas weren’t treated like him. But since he was only half werewolf, him being an Omega didn’t change anything. He was inferior, worthless. His old Alpha hadn’t wanted to insult one of his pack Alpha’s by forcing them to take him as a mate.

“That _doesn’t_ matter,” Obi-wan barely kept the anger out of his voice. Whoever had been Anakin’s previous Alpha Leader was lucky he didn’t know where they were. Because judging by their equally angry expressions, _every_ other wolf in the cafe would have been all too happy to help him rip them apart. 

Taking a deep breath, he smiled gently and continued. “There’s not a wolf born these days who isn’t halfblood or less, being a pureblood wolf is actually very rare...” He slowly cupped the Omega’s face in his hands, “... There is _nothing_ wrong with you.” 

His breath caught in his throat. How many times had his Mother said those exact words? Tears rolled down his cheeks as Anakin threw his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders with a noisy, desperate sob. 

As he wrapped his arms around the Omega, Mace inclined his head. This time, he only mouthed two words. _“Well done.”_

Obi-wan smiled, inclining his head in reply--

And frowned when he realised that he couldn’t just take Anakin home. It had to be the Omega’s choice, and that meant making sure _all_ his options were available and known to him. The Alpha’s eyes drifted across the cafe, lingering on each of the three Alphas in turn. 

There were no words needed. He gently pulled back from Anakin as he stood and draped an arm around his shoulder. When he walked down the street, the other Alphas followed.

The rain had stopped at some point, blue sky now peeking through the pale grey clouds as Obi-wan led them to a deserted park. Then, he moved to stand in front of the Omega with the waiting trio of Alphas.

“This is Mace Windu, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala.” He said, quickly introducing the Alphas. 

Mace was tall and dark skinned. Bail was tall with broad shoulders and short black hair. And Padme was the only female Alpha, beautiful and thin with long brown hair.

“Everything that happens next, is up to you.” He told Anakin, ignoring the painful ache in his heart at the thought that he might _not_ choose him. “All of us here would be more than happy for you to join our packs, and to be our mate if that is what you want.” Obi-wan’s eyes never left Anakin’s as he spoke. “But the choice _must_ be yours, none of us can make it for you.” 

Shock made his mouth drop open as each Alpha nodded in agreement when he forced himself to meet their gaze. There was no hostility in their eyes. No angry scowls. No disgust. No spite or loathing. Just honest, sincere acceptance and approval. 

Anakin swallowed as he shook his head, “Why would any of you want _me_ ?” Even _if_ what Obi-wan had said was true, he was still a homeless _stray_ . He was soaking wet, _filthy_ and his clothing stunk to high heaven. He couldn’t see why they would even _make_ the offer, let alone _mean it_.

It wasn’t Obi-wan who answered this time. It was Padme. She smiled at Anakin gently, and when she spoke her tone was soothing and filled with sincerity. “Because _no one_ should go through life alone. _Everyone_ is important, you are no different.”

Bail and Mace nodded silently in agreement, not needing to add anything else to what she had said.

He didn’t know what to do now, or how to react. No one except his Mother had ever treated him with such kindness. Anakin swallowed nervously, looking to Obi-wan for help.

“The decision is yours, Anakin.” The Alpha raised a hand and placed it on the younger wolf’s shoulder, “None of us can make this choice for you.” 

Looking from him, to the other Alphas, Anakin shook his head. While he was grateful to them, he only trusted Obi-wan. It was Obi-wan who had soothed him. Obi-wan who had comforted him. The choice was obvious. Moving swiftly to his side, he threw his arms around him again. “You...” He whispered, subconsciously nuzzling the Alpha’s neck - marking him with his scent. “... I want you.”

Padme, Bail and Mace all smiled as Obi-wan drew Anakin in close, accepting his decision without argument. And all three Alphas left without saying a word, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the Alpha and Omega.

After a few long minutes, Obi-wan slowly - with great reluctance - pulled back until only his hands rested on Anakin’s shoulders. “Let's go home.” He said, looking into the Omega’s eyes. The Alpha waited until he nodded, before gently draping an arm around his shoulders and leading him away 

xxxx 

He’d fallen asleep in the car by the time Obi-wan had arrived back at the massive, rustic looking wood hunting lodge where he lived with his pack. 

Smiling gently, the Alpha slid out of the car. He walked around the other side, opened the door and gently lifted the snoring Omega into his arms - instantly worrying at how light he was.

The members of his pack - nine that were there at the moment - had all watched with interest as they had passed them. Though a quick, stern look from their Alpha had quelled any questions as he had carried Anakin to his bedroom. 

As he stood on the hardwood floor in the middle of the room, staring at his giant, black sheeted king size bed. The Alpha wished that he could let him sleep. But he could _feel_ him shivering slightly in his arms. He needed to get the young wolf warmed up. Which meant that his still damp clothes had to go, and that he had to wake him.

Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t get things ready first. Obi-wan lowered Anakin onto the armchair beside the bed and covered him with the black and gold throw blanket that had been folded over the back. Then he entered the brown, slate stone walled ensuite bathroom and instantly headed for the white, high walled hot tub. Within seconds, the tub was filling with steaming hot water. A large splash of bubble bath followed and he lit candles on the bath rack, filling the air with scents that would help calm and soothe. 

He was back in his bedroom in a couple of minutes, a quick rummage through his draws saw him pulling out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved red shirt for him to wear for the time being. Then he crouched beside the armchair. Reaching out, Obi-wan shook Anakin’s shoulder gently. “Anakin?” The Omega’s blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled. “I ran a bath for you,” The Alpha said gently.

Yawning as he pushed the blanket off him, Anakin let the Alpha pull him to his feet. He couldn’t help looking around the bedroom as he was led with an arm around his waist to the bathroom.

The floor was dark, polished hardwood. A large, black and brown, geometric patterned rug was under the king size bed. Which was covered with black sheets - edged with silvery-gold - with matching pillows. The armchair he’d been sitting on was smooth, black leather.

The combined scents of vanilla, pine, honeysuckle and jasmine hit him as he entered the bathroom which was simple, but stunning. The walls were brown slate stone, except for the wall surrounding the dark redwood cupboard and massive mirror, which was painted stark white in contrast. The floor around the raised platform where the shower and jacuzzi tub were set, was the same dark hardwood as the bedroom. The platform was made with dark wood edging, filled with small black and white stones, with big brown slate tiles creating a path between the shower and tub. The glass walled shower also had a brown slate floor, with two dark wood benches against each of the short sides. The back wall was painted white, with two hose showerheads. While the jacuzzi bathtub was high walled and made from polished white marble with pale grey streaks. 

The bath was brimming with hot water that filled the entire bathroom with steam. The sight had Anakin eagerly stripping off his damp clothes-- 

Revealing a mass of yellowish-brown bruises over both sides of his ribs - that were far too visible. Eyes widening in concern, Obi-wan sucked in a sharp breath. “What happened?”

Anakin shrugged, not bothered by the mostly healed bruises. “I had an encounter with a hunter.” When the concern in the Alpha’s eyes grew, he shook his head. “I’m fine, really ... and the hunter won’t be bothering anyone again.”

Frowning at the Omega, Obi-wan couldn’t let go of his concern so easily. “You're sure you’re alright?”

“It’s nothing...” Anakin confirmed with a nod, “... Just bruises, I promise.” 

“So long as you’re sure,” The Alpha ressed, needing to be certain that he wasn’t injured worse than he could see.

With one more nod, that was the end of it. Obi-wan held his arm, supporting him as he turned and climbed into the tub. Anakin groaned, his eyes closing as he lowered himself into the water and was instantly surrounded by glorious warmth. 

As he turned to leave to give the Omega his privacy, Obi-wan felt his wrist grasped tightly in Anakin’s hand.

“Please stay.”

Turning to look down at him, Obi-wan frowned at the uncertainty in his gaze. “Anakin?”

The younger wolf smiled tremulously, “I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered, still clutching the Alpha’s hand in his.

Sighing softly, Obi-wan stripped off his shirt and knelt beside the tub. “Alright.” He relented with a smile. He would stay - but he was _not_ going to get into the tub with him. Not that he needed to, just his presence seemed to calm the Omega.

Grabbing a washcloth from the bath rack, Anakin began washing himself. The feeling of the hot water on his skin was amazing! 

While Anakin cleaned himself with the cloth, Obi-wan began washing his hair. Pouring a handful of shampoo into his hand, he began working it into a thick lather as he gently scrubbed. 

Leaning back as the Alpha’s fingers massaged his scalp, Anakin let out a low groan. “That feels good.” 

Smiling softly, Obi-wan began rinsing the Omega’s hair - using a cup to pour the water over his head. By the time all the soap from the shampoo was rinsed out, Anakin had finished washing and slowly stood, gripping Obi-wan’s hand as he stepped out of the tub. 

Once he was steady, the Alpha snatched one of the grey towels from the rail and draped it around Anakin’s shoulders. 

The towel was soft and fluffy. The Omega snuggled into it for a moment before rubbing himself down. Warm from the bath and dry now, Anakin let the towel drop to the floor. His eyes were locked on Obi-wan’s as the still naked Omega walked towards the Alpha. Within seconds he had him backed up against the wall. His hands reached out to grasp his face and Anakin kissed him.

Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock as he was taken by surprise, his brief confusion by the Omega's actions was overshadowed by a sudden flood of arousal and longing. For a moment, the Alpha leaned into the kiss. One hand cupping the younger wolf’s left cheek, the other grasping the back of his neck to pull him in closer--

Then clarity returned and Obi-wan gently but firmly pushed Anakin back, “We shouldn’t.” He whispered, breathing raggedly. While he was flattered - and obviously attracted to him - he’d only just met the Omega, in less than favourable circumstances. 

Trying and failing to hide the hurt in his eyes, Anakin frowned. “Why not?” After what the Alpha has said in the park, he’d assumed that he wouldn’t have any issues with mating with him. “You said you’d be happy for me to be your mate.”

“And I _would be_ ...” His face softened, and Obi-wan gently placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “... But _only_ if its because it's what _you want_ , not because you feel like you _owe_ me--”

“I _do_ want it.” Anakin insisted, shaking his head as he cut him off, “I’m _not_ doing this to pay you back.” Though he _could_ understand why the Alpha had instantly jumped to that conclusion. He couldn’t really explain it himself. But in the short time he’d known him, he _knew_ that he wanted to be his mate. Anakin took a deep breath, as he desperately tried to make him understand. “I _trust_ you, I feel _safe_ with you, I _like you_.” When he still didn’t look quite convinced, the Omega let out a sigh. “You said that _everything_ that happens next, was up to me. That it had to be _my choice_. Well, I _chose_ _you_ and this _is_ my choice...” Anakin smiled shyly and shrugged, reaching up to clutch Obi-wan’s hands where they still rested on his shoulders. “I _want_ this.” He said with conviction. _“I want you.”_

How could he _possibly_ argue with that? As he stared into the unwavering blue eyes, Obi-wan felt his resolve crumble and he caved. “Using my own words against me.” A smile curled his lips and he raised his eyebrows, “That’s a low blow.”

“It’s worth it if it worked,” Anakin’s face split into a small grin and he cocked his head. “Did it work?” 

Sighing again, Obi-wan nodded and raised a hand at the Omega’s instant, _blinding_ smile. “If you change your mind at any point, you _must_ tell me.”

“I will, I promise.” Anakin said in a rush, flinging his arms around the Alpha’s neck and nuzzling his neck again.

Chuckling softly, Obi-wan wrapped his left arm around him in a hug again and brought his right hand up to brush against his cheek. Anakin turned his head into his palm and nuzzled his hand. His Omega was apparently very affectionate. Lifting him into his arms, the Alpha carried his soon-to-be mate out of the bathroom and laid him down gently on the bed.

Anakin’s breath hitched and a blush warmed his cheeks as he watched Obi-wan strip off his pants. 

He lay naked on the bed, his face flushed red and eyes filled with arousal and nervous excitement. 

It was a wondrous sight that sent desire coiling through the Alpha as he joined his Omega on the bed. He laid down beside him, reached out to cup his cheeks and pulled Anakin into a deep, passionate kiss. It was hungry and passionate. His strong hands gripped Omega’s head as he ravished Anakin’s mouth as if he were starving for him and him alone.

Anakin moaned in bliss. The older wolf certainly knew how to use his tongue to his advantage. He could have kissed him all day. He raised his hands to grip Obi-wan’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Deepening the already intense kiss. He was rewarded with a low groan from the Alpha, who’s hands gently gripped his hair, pulling him in even closer. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Anakin flashed a grin at him, his eyes gleaming. “That was amazing.”

Laughing as he answered the Omega’s grin with one of his own, Obi-wan laid himself over his body. “That was just the beginning.” He said, dipping his head to nuzzle and nip at the left side of Anakin’s neck, focusing on the sensitive skin of his scent glands.

Chills of pleasure ran through his body and Anakin moaned, his breath quickening as he tilted his head to give the Alpha easier access. A long lick up the length of his neck and around the shell of his ear made the Omega gasp. 

Beginning to nip along his jawline, Obi-wan captured his lips in another scorching kiss that made Anakin _groan_. Just when the kiss was intensifying, the Alpha gently glided his mouth away from his lips. He tilted his head slightly and started planting slow, kisses up and down the Omega’s neck. 

Both sides of his neck were covered in the soft, sweet kisses. The featherlight touches against his sensitive skin sent ticklish chills through him and Anakin couldn’t stop the giggles that exploded from his lips. 

Chuckling at his reaction, Obi-wan paused to look down at the younger wolf. “You’re not supposed to laugh when I kiss you,” He said teasingly. “You’re supposed to moan and writhe in pleasure at how talented I am.”

“I can’t help it!” Anakin gasped, still giggling slightly. “I’m ticklish.”

Dipping his head to nuzzle his Omega’s cheek, the Alpha smiled gently. “I like hearing you laugh.” It was infinitely better than hearing him cry. His eyes gleamed as his smile became teasing, “I think I’ll see if I can make you do it again.” With that, he began peppering his neck with kisses, adding in gentle nips and licks along the way. At the same time, his hands began brushing along the insides of his arms. The resulting breathless giggles, mingled with the beginnings of soft moans was music to his ears.

Pleasure flowed through him in a flood of warmth, as Obi-wan’s lips moved over his chest - kissing and nipping until he reached his left nipple. He gasped as the Alpha’s tongue licked lightly in slow circular motions. Then he intensified the growing pleasure by puckering his lips around the nipple and sucking. He suckled gently at first, but when the Omega pushed himself up into him, he increased the suction. Anakin closed his eyes and let out a small cry when he began gently biting. By the time Obi-wan moved to his right nipple, his pleasured sounds were broken up with whines of anticipation. When he began repeating his licking, sucking and biting from before, the older wolf took his abandoned left nipple and lightly pinched and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Anakin’s chest heaved as he gasped and moaned, overwhelmed by the contrasting sensations. 

Once both nipples had hardened into sharp, little points, Obi-wan raised his head and lifted his hands to cup the Omega’s cheeks in his hands. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Uh huh.” Nodding as his breath shook, Anakin gripped the Alpha’s face and leaned up to kiss him again. Obi-wan eagerly opened his mouth and their tongues instantly began moving in tandem, dancing a ‘tongue tango’. Both wolves moaned, desperately pressing closer together as they swirled and rolled their entwined tongues. 

When they finally broke apart, Anakin was panting - his eyes slightly glazed with pleasure. The sight sent a jolt of arousal surging through him. Nuzzling his left cheek, Obi-wan found his ear, and his warm breath sent shivers of delight through the body beneath him. He nibbled his earlobe, then suckled it and quickly kissed his way down the side of his neck again - delighting in the shuddering giggly sounds his action produced. His large, expressive, sensitive hands explored the Omega, following his lips down his body. His hands flicked over Anakin’s nipples, caressed his stomach, his hips, his legs, then reached for his inner thighs. The young wolf’s firm muscles rippled as he tensed a moment, before he slowly separated his legs--

And let out a cry of disappointment when he slid back up his body to gently hold his face in his hands again. “Remember, if you change your mind--”

“I’ll tell you,” Anakin reaffirmed, his cheeks turning red as he blushed. “I’m just nervous.”

And all at once, he understood - silently cursing himself for not realising sooner. “ You’ve never been with anyone before, have you?” 

Shaking his head, Anakin looked up at him tremulously. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Anakin...” The Alpha nuzzled his left cheek again. “It’s alright.”

“I should have told you.”

Leaning back so he could see the Omega’s face properly, Obi-wan looked into his mesmerising blue eyes. “And I should have _asked_.” He hated the uncertainty in those eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered, before kissing him again. He gently explored his lips, and the roof of his mouth, and under his tongue. Then his lips traced Anakin’s jaw, before covering his throat with kisses and licks from his questing tongue. When he pulled back again, all he saw in his mate-to-be’s eyes was pleasure.

His hands cupped Anakin’s cheek and jaw and slid down his neck - following the trail of his kisses - to trace the contours of his arms. When he reached his hands, Obi-wan brought them both to his mouth, kissed each palm, stroked each finger, then followed the inside curve of each arm. He kissed his way down the length of his Omega’s body. His hands still following his lips, caressing his sides, feeling the dip of his waist, the smooth curve of his hip, the taut muscles of his thighs. 

Anakin quivered under him, his nervousness replaced by excitement. Every touch from the Alpha’s hands and lips brought a new wave of pleasure. It felt incredible! “Don’t you dare stop!” He managed to gasp through shuddering breaths, when Obi-wan’ hands slid down the inside of his thighs again.

“I have no intention of stopping, Love.” Obi-wan looked up at him with a laugh, _slowly_ trailing his fingers towards his groin. He was breathing in mewing gasps, his back arched and tensed with anticipation. He was ready ... But he couldn’t help giving into the temptation that urged him to drive his Omega completely wild with pleasure - to make him _howl_ and _scream_ and _beg_ before he finally took him. “We still have a _long_ way to go.” 

A thrill went through him as Anakin recognised the gleam in his Alpha’s eyes and understood what he had in mind. Just the thought of wondering what he could do to him made the Omega’s heart race. “Obi-wan...” His voice was high with enthusiasm. “Please...”

Chuckling with amusement, Obi-wan grinned wolfishly. “Look at you ... already begging ... and I didn’t even have to lift a finger.” His gaze was locked on Anakin’s eyes, watching as he worked himself up with his own imagination. It was _glorious_ . “You are so beautiful like this.” The Alpha wolf murmured, keeping his gaze on the Omega’s face as he moved his hands - one sliding _up_ the length of his stiff, erect cock, while the other slid _down_ to fondle his balls.

The surge of pleasure that followed, snapped through him like fire. Anakin cried out as his body spasmed uncontrollably with each stroke of Obi-wan’s hands. His eyes were closed. His fists clenched into the sheets on the bed as he gasped and moaned. He’d never felt anything like it before. He could feel the pleasure building, rising with every wave that seemed to crash inside him. Anakin’s chest rose and fell in time with his explosive, shuddering breaths as the tidal wave of pleasure reached its peak. “Please, please, please, please, please!”

“That’s it.” Obi-wan’s voice was low and husky, filled with his own arousal as he watched the younger wolf writhe at his touch. “Come for me.” He said, dipping his head to swallow the tip of his cock as he pumped his hand faster. He squeezed and tugged gently on his testicles with the other--

Anakin cried out, his hips bucking as he came - driving his cock all the way into Obi-wan’s mouth. He didn’t have time to catch his breath either. As soon as his body lay still again the Alpha began sucking up and down his length, instantly sending new waves of pleasure through him before he’d recovered from his first mind blowing orgasm. 

While he sucked and licked his hard member, Obi-wan’s wickedly talented hands were busy stroking and teasing his balls. He could feel the Omega’s body shaking under him, while his pleasure filled cries increased in both frequency and volume. 

His body _burned_ with the heat of his pleasure. He twisted and thrashed on the bed, screaming in ecstasy. Anakin could feel his body straining for release. The smell of slick filled the air as he felt the wetness between his legs. He was _so close_. Less than a minute after his first orgasm and he was nearing his second. 

As he continued deepthroating the Omega, Obi-wan tightened his lips around the base of his shaft. He sucked harder, scraping his nails gently over the tender skin of his scrotum--

He came with a _howling scream_ that echoed around the room! His entire body jackknifing from the force of it. As the Alpha’s mouth slid from his cock, Anakin panted wildly. His eyes were wide as the shockwave of pleasure continued coursing through him. He surged upright, pulling Obi-wan into a desperate kiss. In the same motion, he rolled him over, so that he could sink the Alpha’s own rock hard cock inside his supravagina.

His grey-blue eyes widened in shock as Obi-wan felt himself drawn in, felt the Omega’s warm, moist depths opening and enfolding him until, to his wonder, he embraced him fully. They both moaned as they continued kissing, their hands clinging to each other. The older wolf drew back and plunged into him again. Anakin wrapped his legs around him to pull him deeper into him. Obi-wan withdrew again and as he penetrated once more, he felt the Omega’s wondrous throbbing passage caress his full length. It was more than he could bear. He drove in again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Until they were both writhing, driven solely by their instincts. Pleasure roared through him as Obi-wan flipped Anakin over, pinning him beneath his body as he continued thrusting into him. The Omega’s arms wrapped around him, his nails clawing down his back - making his groan end in a hiss. 

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Anakin gasped and moaned and screamed into the mouth covering his. His legs were locked around the Alpha’s waist. His fingers constantly racking over his back. His hips rolled and bucked under Obi-wan, driving his cock even deeper inside him.

They moved together in a perfectly synchronised rhythm. It was like they had become one entity. They moved as one. They cried as one. Their muffled screams mingled together, filling and echoing around the bedroom between frenzied kisses. 

Neither Alpha or Omega aware of anything around them except the ever growing rush of pleasure and arousal. Each thrust from Obi-wan urged them to move faster and harder. Both driven into a shockingly fast pace, that had them screaming for more. They were overwhelmed with an allconsuming pleasure that burned within them. They still were lip-locked. Even now, in the chaotic writhing of their bodies, they continued kissing with feverish passion. 

The pleasure came in endless, almost violent waves. So powerful that they couldn’t have controlled if they’d tried. Obi-wan’s thrusts were almost crazed now. He moved in wild, frenetic lunges. Plunging into Anakin’s entrance, penetrating deep inside him as the Omega rose up to meet him with each manic thrust. He was reaching his peak. The Alpha drew back once more and Anakin raised up to him with every nerve and muscle taut. He surged into him, reveling in the sheer sensual pleasure of burying his cock completely within his eager warmth as his knot expended. They strained and climaxed together. Anakin cried his name as Obi-wan filled him with a deafening bellow, before he bared his teeth and bit down on the right side of his neck. The Omega cried out in both pleasure and pain and his deeper, throatier cries rose in harmony with Anakin’s breathless moans as inexpressible pleasure shuddered through them. Then the Alpha collapsed on top of him, tilting his head to expose the left side of his neck for the Omega to bite - completing their mating and sealing their bond.

For a long moment, only their breathing could be heard. They could not move or speak. They had given all to each other, to their shared exquisite release. It didn’t matter because they didn’t want to move, didn’t want it to end, even though they knew it was over. 

Obi-wan was the first to move, gently rolling them over so they were lying side by side - still locked together. Reaching out his hands, he cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. It was a soft, gentle kiss - slow and loving. He pulled back with a smile, stroking Anakin’s cheek bones with his thumbs. “That was a little more intense than I’d planned.”

Anakin was still slightly breathless as he grinned, “I’m not complaining.” It had been incredible and he was a little disappointed that it had ended. “Are we finished already?” He asked, feeling his cheeks heat up as he blushed. 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before Obi-wan chuckled softly, his eyes gleaming with mirth. “Did I not satisfy you?”

“Oh, I’m satisfied...” Anakin’s grin matched his Mate’s, “... I just want more.”

Laughing outright, the Alpha nuzzled the Omega’s cheeks. “Then _more_ is exactly what you will get.” He promised, as he rolled them over again so he was on top of the Omega. He pulled him into another kiss and the world fell away. It was fiery and passionate and devine. 

Anakin moaned as Obi-wan pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and delved inside his mouth as he parted them. He ran his fingers down the Alpha’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. He arched up into his broad chest, moaning at the contact of body heat against his own. 

Pulling back again, Obi-wan began nuzzling his Mate’s neck with delicate kisses, delighting at the instant fit of giggles. He kissed his way along his jawline back to his lips and covered the Omega’s mouth in another hungry kiss. It was a kiss that obliterated every thought as pleasure instantly surged through him again. 

Desperate desire burned through Anakin and he whined, thrusting his hips up shifting Obi-wan’s erect cock that was still inside him - his knot deflated sometime during their kissing. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the Alpha as he pulled back. “... I need you ...” The Omega gasped, nuzzling his face affectionately. “... Please ...”

Cupping his cheeks, Obi-wan cocked his head, slightly breathless as he questioned curiously. “No foreplay?”

Whining again, Anakin shook his head. “... No ...” He looked up at him, blue eyes filled with overwhelming need. “... Just take me ... Please ...” 

How could he say no to that? The Alpha smiled, pressing his lips against his Mate’s in a quick peck-like kiss. “As you wish.” Obi-wan said as he began thrusting again. He rolled his hips, moving in a rocking, grinding rhythm that made them both moan. He aimed for the Omega’s g-spot as often as he could, delighting in his Mate’s wild, panting cries of pleasure. 

Flashes of pleasure like lightning blazed through him as Anakin strained to meet him. He wrapped his legs around the older wolf’s hips to pull his length deeper, gasping as he felt his fullness inside him. As the pace quickened, Anakin arched upward, screaming in ecstasy. 

Obi-wan’s own deafening cry blended with the Omega’s. He felt like he was going to burst from the force of the pleasure flooding his body in endless waves that kept rising and rising. The sight of Anakin’s face was glorious. His eyes were blown wide, his cheeks flushed red as his head rolled from side to side as he thrashed beneath him. It encouraged the Alpha wolf, driving him into a relentlessly fast pace. He pulled out almost all the way, then plunged in again, and again, and again, and again.

Each time he felt Obi-wan thrust into him, the euphoric sensations grew stronger. Anakin’s breath came in desperate, pleasure filled gasps and cries. He pushed up against the Alpha as he moved faster, and the moans escaping from him increased in pitch and intensity. He felt his muscles clench around the hard flesh inside him as he squeezed his legs tighter around Obi-wan’s waist. At the same time, Anakin’s hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him down hard on top of him. That action sank his cock all the way, deep inside him and made both of them release rhapsodic cries. 

They clung to each other tightly, both lost to the burning intensity of their pleasure. Once again, they moved as one. Their bodies flush together as they shuddered in rapid undulation, arching and twisting and writhing on the bed as they moved. Their impassioned exclamations of pleasure drowning each other out. Every thrust sent fireworks of pleasure through them, urging them on. Driving them even faster until Obi-wan was going at a phenomenal pace. He pushed inside the Omega’s entrance, over, and over, and over and over again, spurred on by his Mate’s insistent moans and cries that mingled with his own. 

They were both incredibly close now. Anakin’s hands were clawing Obi-wan’s back again as he almost sobbed at the shocking, indescribable sensations soaring through him. He’d never imagined it was possible to feel this much pleasure. It was overwhelming and wonderful and extraordinary. 

The Alpha barely noticed the pain of the Omega wolf’s nails scraping over his back. It only seemed to merge with and intensify his pleasure. Obi-wan was panting and shaking as his powerful thrusts became more frenzied. He couldn’t take his eyes off Anakin’s face as he moved. Entranced by his wide, blue eyes - filled with pleasure and joy that he was causing. He wanted more. He wanted to see the look in those eyes as he came. He wanted to hear him _scream_. Obi-wan angled his thrusts, ensuring that he hit the Omega’s g-spot every time. His own pleasure surged as he felt Anakin’s entrance tightening around his cock, felt his body quivering, almost vibrating with need as his Mate’s mewling cries grew louder and louder-- 

They came together, every muscle and nerve in their entwined bodies taunt and straining as the let out twin screams at the moment of their shared climax. Obi-wan’s knot inflated with his last, deep thrust, expanding inside Anakin’s warm passage - locking them together. But they didn’t notice. They were aware of nothing else, except the wondrous waves of overwhelming pleasure that engulfed them both. They collapsed on the bed, breathless and utterly spent. 

“If you _still_ want more after _that_ , I’ll have to disappoint you.” Obi-wan murmured, his body shaking with exhaustion as he lay on top of the younger wolf.

Anakin gasped for breath. “Even if I wanted to, I don’t think I could go another round.” He answered with a yawn. He was beyond tired. Not quite asleep, but not fully coherent either. His body still flooding with pleasure, though it had settled at a comfortable hum. 

“So, was our mating everything you wanted?” Obi-wan asked, smiling at him tenderly.

“No...” Anakin grinned at the way the Alpha wolf’s brows instantly furrowed with concern. “... it was much better.” 

Laughing softly at his cheekiness, the Alpha dipped his head to kiss the Omega lovingly. “Good, I’m glad.” 

“I’m not sorry I ran into you anymore,” Anakin said with a contented smile as he leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek. It was strange to think that running into the Alpha was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“I’m very happy to hear that.” Obi-wan returned his smile with one of his own. All he had wanted from the moment the young wolf had crashed into him, was to see him happy. He raised his hand to caress Anakin’s cheek and was rewarded with an affectionate, sleepy nuzzle. He carefully rolled them over onto their sides again so his weight wouldn’t make the Omega uncomfortable, yawning as he gently drew him into his arms. Within moments they were fast asleep, the sound of their quiet snores filling the bedroom. 

xxxx

The first thing Anakin noticed was that he felt safe and warm. When he breathed deeply, Obi-wan’s earthy, musky scent was all around him. A smile curled his lips as he realised that the Alpha really had taken him in as his mate. It hadn’t been a dream. That had been his first thought when he had woken. For the first few long moments until he’d noticed his Mate’s scent, he had been so sure that it had all simply been a wonderful dream. He’d half expected to open his eyes and find himself still in the same lonely, cold, damp, abandoned, collapsing cabin at the edge of the city that had been his ‘home’ since he’d found it a few months ago. Instead, when he did crack his eyes open, he saw the elegant, rustic, sophisticated interior of Obi-wan’s bedroom. 

He could feel The Alpha wolf’s arm draped over him as he slept on. His presence alone was comforting and secure. Which was vastly different to what he was used to. For so long he had been alone. With no one to care for him or protect him. 

The years of solitude and desolation since his Mother’s death had been unbearable. But it wasn’t until now - when it was _finally_ over - that he realised just how miserable he’d been. He’d gotten used to it. He’d learned to expect the harsh treatment, rejection and aggression from his old Alpha Leader and pack members. But the months on his own after he’d been cast out had been the worst. The bitter loneliness. The anger. The constant fear and hunger and cold. Even though he’d been shunned by his pack, he’d still had their - limited - protection. On his own, he’d been forced to fend for himself and fight to protect himself. Not only other wolves, but from hunters who had tried to kill him as well. 

It had taken him several weeks to realise that being cast out hadn’t been meant as a punishment, it had been meant as a death sentence. After all, no one would expect a lone, newly presented, unmated Omega to last long out on the streets. He hadn’t done anything that could have warranted an execution, so the Alpha Leader of his old pack had cast him out, intending for him to die. That realisation had somehow made it all so much worse. He had lived by sheer force of will alone and by killing every threat that had come at him. Be it rogue Alphas, or murderous hunters. He’d fought back and killed them all. That had been what his survival had come down to - kill or be killed. 

Without realising it, Anakin had begun to shake and sob, as the negative emotions evoked by his thoughts overwhelmed him. 

Obi-wan blinked awake, instantly frowning as he felt his new Mate trembling and crying slightly, “Anakin?” He stroked a hand over the right side of his face in a gentle caress. “What can I do?” He asked gently, his voice filled with care and concern. “What do you need?”

For a moment he couldn’t respond, then the Omega opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha desperately. “Hold me?” He needed the closeness and comfort of his embrace.

Wrapping his arms around him, Obi-wan pressed a loving kiss on his lips as he pulled the Omega in close to his chest. “I’ll never let you go.” He promised, rubbing gentle, soothing circles on his back. The violent shaking finally began to subside, and his sobbing breaths calmed and faded. The Alpha felt himself smile as Anakin snuggled up against him and began to purr softly. 

Anakin smiled, closing his eyes as he lay on the bed in Obi-wan arms. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling inside him at that moment. It was more than gratitude, more than relief, more than contentment or joy. In the end, it didn’t matter. Because for the first time in a long time, someone cared. For the first time in a long time, he was no longer alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this story to Demi_Fae as a thank you and to show my appreciation for commenting on all my stories. 
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Please read and review.
> 
> The pics at the end of the story were the inspiration for Obi-wan's bedroom and bathroom.


End file.
